godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Geronimon
Geronimon (ジェロニモン, Jeronimon?), also known as the Chief of the Monsters, is an immensely powerful dinosaur-like sorcerer kaiju that has the power to revive deceased monsters, as well as both an old friend and enemy of Godzilla. He was once a close friend of Gorosaurus and brother-in-arms to Godzilla. For many years, Geronimon fought alongside Godzilla as a brother in arms, however, Godzilla became worried about Geronimon's evil power to resurrect and control the dead. After a long war, Godzilla eventually defeated and sealed Geronimon away. Around 50 years later, Geronimon somehow escaped his prison and is now bent on destroying Godzilla and taking his place as King of the Monsters. After his first appearance in "King X Chief", Geronimon had since become the main antagonist of season 4. Biography Origins Geronimon was an immensely powerful monster who was reputed to be the leader of the Earth monsters. And originally, he was an ally and close friend of Godzilla. Together, along with Gorosaurus, the three of them fought side by side and defeated countless monsters. Geronimon had also formed a brotherly bond with Godzilla. However, their friendship would eventually come to a terrible end. With the power to resurrect and control dead monsters, Geronimon took great joy in this power whereas Godzilla worried about the damage it could cause. Geronimon not only didn't listen, but he wanted to rule all monsters with Godzilla by his side. Though he considered, Godzilla ultimately refused and went to war with Geronimon. After defeating all of the monsters under his control, seeing the damage Geronimon's obsession would cause, Godzilla broke off his relationship with the Monster Chief and the two former friends fought fiercely to a standstill until Godzilla finally triumphed. Though Godzilla had won the war against Geronimon, he could not destroy his former friend and comrade. Much to his acquiesce, Godzilla managed to seal Geronimon away, imprisoning him. Since then, for 50 years, Geronimon remained locked away. Godzilla The King of the Monsters The Series Season Four King X Chief In the Season 4 episode "King X Chief" Geronimon first appears on Monster Island and after encountering Anguirus, Rodan, and Mothra, he resurrects DesGhidorah. Although they seem to have the upper hand, Geronimon attacks and uses his psychic powers to hold them. Then an orange beam strikes DesGhidorah and the three-headed demon is destroyed once again. Godzilla had finally arrived and the two former friends walk towards each other. After greeting one another, the two monsters battle to a standstill, with neither being able to outmatch the other. After a lengthly battle between the two monster warriors, Godzilla ended up coming out on top once more. However, Geronimon retreated but said he will return, declaring another war with Godzilla and all those whom pledge their allegiance with him. Powers and Abilities As the Chief of the Monsters and a kind of sorcerer monster, Geronimon wields a form of incredible dark magic. He is a master of necromancy and dark magic. Many of his powers include his ability to capturing souls, the reanimation of the dead, and powers to enhance himself. Geronimon possesses a large degree of strength, as he can rip off the leg of his opponent after a battle. He is a decent warrior and has fought well in hand to hand exchanges. All of these powers and abilities make Geronimon among the most powerful monsters to appear in the series, rivaling even Godzilla's remarkable power. * Energy Blast: When combing his hands, Geronimon can launch powerful, destructive, missile-strength, purple fire blast balls of energy from his claws, strong enough to bring down opponents in just a single shot while generating massively large explosions that rival his own size. In addition, Geronimon can unleash these in rapid succession they appear as if almost a beam attack. * Spear Feather Shuriken: Possessing an unlimited supply, the feathers lacing Geronimon's tail are capable of launching out with a mere flick. Once launched, Geronimon can control them telepathically so that they can go around objects and stab into opponents. * Gravity Mist: Geronimon can expel a levitating, anti-gravity mist from his mouth, capable of lifting up humans and other giant monsters, even larger than himself, into the air. He can even use this mist at a means of jet propulsion and even use it on even the strongest of enemies. * Resurrection: By summoning green spirit balls of deceased kaiju and forming a wavy-like shape from within them, Geronimon is capable of resurrecting up to sixty monsters from the dead to aid him, sometimes modifying them from comparison to the original form. * Telekinetic Barrier: Geronimon is capable of forming a powerful, red barrier-like object around an opponent and is capable of lifting even the strongest of opponents with his mind. Unless he is distracted, the imprisoned one can break free and escape. Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:1960s debuts